1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw blade, and more particularly to a saw blade for a band saw, a circular saw, a hacksaw or the like, more specifically, to a saw blade for cutting a work piece in which a pinching phenomenon at a time of cutting an H-shaped steel is generated; for cutting a work piece such as a pipe, a sheet pile or the like in which a great vibration is generated; and for cutting a work piece such as a cut-resisting material in which a great cutting resistance is generated.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, a band sawing machine is used as an apparatus for cutting a great size of metal work piece. In a band saw blade used for the band sawing machine, for example, in order to correspond to a chatter vibration, a noise and the like, a pattern of xe2x80x9ca setxe2x80x9d is set to various kinds of patterns such as a raker set, a wave set, a straight set or the like, or a pitch of each of the teeth is set to become an uneven pitch. Further, in order to correspond to a cut-resisting material such as a stainless steel, a band saw blade having a tooth height which is different from each other in the teeth is developed.
Further, as described in Japanese Patent Examined Publications Nos. 7-24973 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,788,) and 7-41467 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,324,), a saw blade a performance of which is greatly improved by making a tooth height and a set width of each of the teeth different and suitably combining them so as to intend to break the chips into parts is practiced.
However, in the case of a saw blade having a left-set tooth, a right-set tooth and an unset tooth, and changing set widths of the left-set tooth and the right-set tooth to plural kinds, at a time of projection of performing a cutting of the work piece (at a time of bringing a tooth of the saw blade into contact with the work piece and starting a cutting), the tooth is shifted to a direction opposite to the setting direction of the set tooth because the setting width of the set tooth is great. In this case, since the unset tooth is formed without being bent to right and left directions, it is not relatively shifted to the right and left directions at a time of inserting the work piece.
As mentioned above, the greater the set tooth is set, the greater an impact at a time of inserting into the work piece becomes, so that there is a problem that chipping and a tooth breaking are easily generated.
Further, since the unset tooth serves to improve a rectilinear propagation for cutting, there is left a room for improving meshing performance as the oscillation amount to the right and left directions is small. Further, since there is a difference in a function of each of the teeth, a relief angle, a rake angle and a tooth angle should be independently set in such a manner as to correspond to the function of each of the teeth, however, in the present condition, the relief angle, the rake angle and the tooth angle are set to be the same in all the teeth, so that there is a room for improvement.
As a high speed cutting operation in the saw blade is advanced every year, frequency of trouble such as the chipping and the tooth breaking which are not generated the conventional cutting speed is increased, and in particular, a saw blade having a higher performance is required in a cutting market for the H-shape steel, the pipe, the cut-resisting material and the like.
The present invention has been achieved with such points in mind.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a saw blade having a relief angle of a tip, a rake angle and a tooth angle which are set to be suitable for a function of each of the teeth, and to provide a saw blade having a higher performance and an economical efficiency in response to needs in the market.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth; a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of the plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; a relief angle of a tip of the unset tooth is equal to or greater than a relief angle of a tip of the set tooth having the smallest set width; and the relief angle of a tip becomes small in accordance that the set width becomes greater.
Accordingly, the saw blade is constructed by making the unset tooth and the plurality of set teeth as one group, a meshing performance is improved by making the relief angle of a tip of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction great, and a tip strength is increased by making the relief angle of a tip with respect to the set teeth having a great set width and increasing the right and left oscillation small, so that the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented. Accordingly, a life of the saw blade can be extended.
Further, since the relief angle of a tip is made small in accordance that the set width becomes great, a tooth angle becomes great and a rigidity becomes high. Accordingly, a rigidity against a component force in a thickness direction of the saw blade at a time of cutting becomes great and a cutting accuracy is further improved.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth; a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of the plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; a rake angle of a tip of the unset tooth is equal to or greater than a rake angle of a tip of the set tooth having the smallest set width; and the rake angle of a tip becomes small in accordance that the set width becomes greater.
Accordingly, the saw blade is constructed by making the unset tooth and the plurality of set teeth as one group, a meshing performance is improved by making the rake angle of a tip of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction great, and a tip strength is increased by making the rake angle of a tip with respect to the set teeth having a great set width and increasing the right and left oscillation small, so that the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented. Accordingly, a life of the saw blade can be extended.
Further, since the rake angle of a tip is made small in accordance that the set width becomes great, a tooth angle becomes great and a rigidity becomes further high. Accordingly, a rigidity against a component force in a thickness direction of the saw blade at a time of cutting becomes great and a cutting accuracy is further improved.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth; a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of the plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; a tooth angle of the unset tooth is equal to or smaller than a tooth angle of the set tooth having the smallest set width; and the tooth angle becomes great in accordance that the set width becomes greater.
Accordingly, the saw blade is constructed by making the unset tooth and the plurality of set teeth as one group, a meshing performance is improved by making the tooth angle of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction small, and a tip strength is increased by making the tooth angle with respect to the set teeth having a great set width and increasing the right and left oscillation great, so that the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented. Accordingly, a life of the saw blade can be extended.
Further, since the tooth angle is made great in accordance that the set width becomes great, a rigidity becomes further high. Accordingly, a rigidity against a component force in a thickness direction of the saw blade at a time of cutting becomes great and a cutting accuracy is further improved.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: a plurality of leading teeth for performing a cutting in a prior manner at a time of cutting a work piece; and a plurality of following teeth for expanding a cut portion of the work cut by the leading teeth, wherein the saw blade has the plurality of leading teeth and the plurality of following teeth as one group; the leading teeth have at least one unset tooth and at least one pair of right-set tooth and left-set tooth; the following teeth have at least one pair of right-set tooth and left-set tooth; a tooth height of the leading tooth is greater than a tooth height of the following tooth; a set width of the following tooth is greater than a set width of the leading tooth; and when a relief angle of a tip of the unset tooth is set to be xcex1A, a relief angle of a tip of a set tooth included in the leading teeth is set to be xcex1B, and a relief angle of a tip of a set tooth included in the following teeth is set to be xcex1C, a relation xcex1Axe2x89xa7xcex1B greater than xcex1C is achieved.
In the structure mentioned above, the saw blade is constructed by making the unset tooth and a plurality of set teeth one group, and a meshing performance can be improved by making the relief angle of a tip of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction great. Further, the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented by making the relief angle of a tip with respect to the set teeth having a great set width and increasing the right and left oscillation small, so that the life of the saw blade can be extended. Still further, since the following teeth having a tooth height lower than a tooth height of the leading teeth further expands the cut portion cut by the leading teeth, the rectilinear propagation is improved and a cutting with a high accuracy can be performed.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: a plurality of leading teeth for performing a cutting in a prior manner at a time of cutting a work piece; and a plurality of following teeth for expanding a cut portion of the work cut by the leading teeth, whereinxe2x80x94the saw blade has the plurality of leading teeth and the plurality of following teeth as one group; the leading teeth have at least one unset tooth and at least one pair of right-set tooth and left-set tooth; the following teeth have at least one pair of right-set tooth and left-set tooth; a tooth height of the leading tooth is greater than a tooth height of the following tooth; a set width of the following tooth is greater than a set width of the leading tooth; and when a rake angle of a tip of the unset tooth is set to be xcex8A, a rake angle of a tip of a set tooth included in the leading teeth is set to be xcex8B, and a rake angle of a tip of a set tooth included in the following teeth is set to be xcex8C, a relation xcex8Axe2x89xa7xcex8B greater than xcex8C is achieved.
In the structure mentioned above, the saw blade is constructed by making the unset tooth and a plurality of set teeth one group, and a meshing performance can be improved by making the relief angle of a tip of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction great. Further, the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented by making the rake angle of a tip with respect to the set teeth having a great set width and increasing the right and left oscillation small, so that the life of the saw blade can be extended. Still further, since the following teeth having a tooth height lower than a tooth height of the leading teeth further expands the cut portion cut by the leading teeth, the rectilinear propagation is improved and a cutting with a high accuracy can be performed.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: a plurality of leading teeth for performing a cutting in a prior manner at a time of cutting a work piece; and a plurality of following teeth for expanding a cut portion of the work cut by the leading teeth, wherein the saw blade has the plurality of leading teeth and the plurality of following teeth as one group; the leading teeth have at least one unset tooth and at least one pair of right-set tooth and left-set tooth; the following teeth have at least one pair of right-set tooth and left-set tooth; a tooth height of the leading tooth is greater than a tooth height of the following tooth; a set width of the following tooth is greater than a set width of the leading tooth; and when a tooth angle of the unset tooth is set to be xcex2A, a tooth angle of a set tooth included in the leading teeth is set to be xcex2B, and a tooth angle of a set tooth included in the following teeth is set to be xcex2C, a relation xcex2C greater than xcex2Bxe2x89xa7xcex2A is achieved.
In the structure mentioned above, the saw blade is constructed by making the unset tooth and a plurality of set teeth one group, and a meshing performance can be improved by making the tooth angle of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction small. Further, the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented by making the tooth angle with respect to the set teeth having a great set width and increasing the right and left oscillation great, so that the life of the saw blade can be extended. Still further, since the following teeth having a tooth height lower than a tooth height of the leading teeth further expands the cut portion cut by the leading teeth, the rectilinear propagation is improved and a cutting with a high accuracy can be performed.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth; a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of a plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; and when a relief angle of a tip of the unset tooth is set to be xcex1A, a relief angle of a tip of a set tooth having the smallest set width is set to be xcex1B, and a relief angle of a tip of the other set teeth is set to be a xcex1C, xcex1D, xcex1E, . . . , a relation xcex1Axe2x89xa7xcex1B greater than (xcex1Cxe2x89xa7xcex1Dxe2x89xa7xcex1Exe2x89xa7 . . . ) is achieved.
Accordingly, a meshing performance can be improved by making a relief angle of a tip of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction greater than a relief angle of a tip of the set tooth having the smallest set width.
Further, the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented by making the relief angle of the tip small in accordance that the set width becomes great so as to increase the tip strength since the oscillation to the right and left direction becomes great as the set width becomes great.
In accordance with a eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth; a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of a plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; and when a rake angle of a tip of the unset tooth is set to be xcex8A, a rake angle of a tip of a set tooth having the smallest set width is set to be xcex8B, and a rake angle of a tip of the other set teeth is set to be xcex8C, xcex8D, xcex8E, . . . , a relation xcex8Axe2x89xa7xcex8B greater than (xcex8Cxe2x89xa7xcex8Dxe2x89xa7xcex8Exe2x89xa7 . . . ) is achieved.
Accordingly, a meshing performance can be improved by making a rake angle of a tip of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction greater than a rake angle of a tip of the set tooth having the smallest set width. Further, the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented by making the rake angle of the tip small in accordance that the set width becomes great so as to increase the tip strength since the oscillation to the right and left direction becomes great as the set width becomes great.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth;xe2x80x94a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of a plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; and when a tooth angle of the unset tooth is set to be xcex2A, a tooth angle of a set tooth having the smallest set width is set to be xcex2B, and a tooth angle of the other set teeth is set to be xcex2C, xcex2D, xcex2E, . . . , a relation (xcex2Cxe2x89xa7xcex2Dxe2x89xa7xcex2E, . . . ,) greater than xcex2Bxe2x89xa7xcex2A is achieved.
Accordingly, a meshing performance can be improved by making a tooth angle of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction smaller than a tooth angle of the set tooth having the smallest set width. Further, the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented by making the tooth angle great in accordance that the set width becomes great so as to increase the tip strength since the oscillation to the right and left direction becomes great as the set width becomes great.
In accordance with a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth; a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of a plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; and when a tooth width of the unset tooth at a reference line position set at a predetermined height from a tip of the unset tooth or the set tooth in a straight line portion of a rake surface and a surface of relief of the unset tooth and the set tooth is set to be XA, a tooth width at the reference line position of the set tooth having the smallest set width is set to be XB, and a tooth width at the reference line position of the other set teeth is set to be XC, XD, XE, . . . , a relation XAxe2x89xa6XB less than (XCxe2x89xa6XDxe2x89xa6XE . . . ) is achieved.
Accordingly, a tip strength is increased by making the set width with respect to the set tooth having a great set tooth and having a greater oscillation in the right and left direction than the tooth width of the unset tooth having a small oscillation in the right and left direction. Therefore, the chipping and the tooth breaking can be prevented.
In accordance with a eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a saw blade, comprising: at least one unset tooth; a plurality of left-set teeth; and a plurality of right-set teeth, wherein the saw blade has the unset tooth, a plurality of left-set teeth and a plurality of right-set teeth as one group; a plurality of set widths of a plurality of set teeth are formed in the saw blade; and when a tooth width of the unset tooth at a reference line position set at a predetermined height from a tip of the unset tooth or the set tooth in a straight line portion of a rake surface and a surface of relief of the unset tooth and the set tooth is set to be XA, a tooth width at the reference line position of the set tooth having the smallest set width is set to be XB, and a tooth width at the reference line position of the other set teeth is set to be XC, XD, XE, . . . , a relation XA less than XBxe2x89xa6(XCxe2x89xa6XDxe2x89xa6XE . . . ) is achieved.
Accordingly, an effect can be obtained in the case that the set width of the set tooth having the smallest set width is near the set width of the other set teeth. Therefore, a meshing performance can be improved by making the tooth width of the unset tooth having a small oscillation to the right and left direction smallest, and a tip strength can be increased by making the set width with respect to the set tooth having a great oscillation in the right and left direction great so as to prevent the chipping and the tooth breaking.